vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gash Bell and Kiyomaru Takamine
|-|Gash and Kiyo= |-|Gash Bell= |-|Kiyomaru Takamine= Summary Gash Bell is a demon child sent to the human world to participate in the battle to become king of the demon world. Gash is sent to Japan by Kiyomaru's father. The two get off to a bit of a rocky start as Gash flies in through Kiyomaru's window unannounced and naked. However, Gash's honestly and kind nature break through Kiyomaru's cold shell, allowing him to feel comfortable being the kind person he's always been on the inside. The pair then set off to make Gash king, taking on memory/emotion manipulating demons, gigantic spells, and the struggles of everyday life. All in an effort to make Gash king, but, more importantly, to show Gash what it means to be king. And to help Kiyomaru mature as well. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Baou Zakeruga | 7-C, higher with Baou Zakergua | At least 7-C, higher with Baou Zakeruga | Likely High 6-C, higher with Baou Zakeruga | 5-B | 10-B, possibly 10-A Name: Gash Bell (Manga), Zatch Bell (English Dub) | Kiyomaru Takamine Origin: Konjiki no Gash Bell Gender: Male | Male Age: Unknown | 14, 15 (EoS) Classification: Demon Child, King of the Demon World | High School Student, Book Keeper Powers and Abilities: Lightning Manipulation, Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low over time. Healed from being beaten to a pulp overnight), Enhanced Senses (Can track things through their scent), Attack Reflection (Rashirudo), Limited Paralysis Inducement (Jikerudo), Statistics Amplification (Rauzaraku, they can also increase the power of any of their spells through using more heart power) | All previous abilities, Attack/Defense Boost, Homing Attack (Zaguruzemu) | All previous abilities, Attraction, Repulsion and Paralysis (Maaz Jikerudon), Absorption (Baou can eat attacks and grow stronger), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Resisted Baou's hatred within himself) | All previous abilities, Resistance to Durability Negation (Mantle), Cloth Manipulation (Can manipulate his mantle), Limited Flight (Can spin his mantle to propel himself into the air) | All previous abilities, Healing, Body Puppetry, Water Manipulation, Slime Manipulation, Adaptation (cast a spell that allowed him and Kiyomaru to survive in space), Statistics Amplification (varies based upon the spell), Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation through it, Can see souls, Can manipulate telekinetic swords, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Sensed multiple demons and humans from hundreds, possibly thousands of meters away), Precognition and Information Analysis with the Answer-Talker Attack Potency: Large Building level (His first spell, Zakeru, did this, higher with Baou Zakeruga | Town level (should be comparable to the Brago who did this), higher with Baou Zakeruga | At least Town level (Much stronger compared to before. Defeated Zeon and gained his power), much higher with Baou Zakeruga | Likely Large Island level (Capable of damaging Clear Note, who can output this much power), much higher with Baou Zakeruga | Planet level (His Ultimate Attack dwarfs the moon in size. And is stronger than Clear's ultimate attack, which would've destroyed the Earth) | Human level, possibly Athletic level (Has harmed demons somewhat in certain situations) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to Danny), higher with Rauzaraku | At least Subsonic+, higher with Rauzaraku | At least Subsonic+, higher with Rauzaraku | At least Subsonic+, higher with Rauzaraku | At least Subsonic+, higher with body enhancement spells | At least Athletic Human, likely Subsonic+ (Is capable of keeping up with Gash in combat at times. Has dodged attack spells on multiple occasions) Lifting Strength: Class K | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Can harm demons on his level) | Likely Town Class (Much stronger compared to before) | Town Class (Much stronger compared to before. Capable of harming Leo with his body) | Possibly Large Island Class | Unknown | At least Human Class, likely higher (Has struck and harmed demons on a few occasions) Durability: At least Large Building level (Capable of tanking multiple attacks stronger than his own) | At least Town level (Capable of tanking multiple attack spells and is able to continue fighting) | At least Town level (Took a massive beating from Leo and was still fully capable of following Kiyomaru's instructions to him) | Likely Large Island level (Should be able to take attacks on this level), higher with his mantle (His mantle can tank attacks with no damage that would severely hurt Gash) | Unknown | Town level (Has received demon attacks in almost every battle fought. Took multiple attacks spells from Leo before dying) Stamina: Immense (Tanks multiple attack spells in every fight. Has to protect his bookkeeper and his book while fighting at the same time. Has spent entire days running errands with strangers without showing signs of slowing down) | Very High, likely Immense {Is capable of fighting even after tanking attacks above his pay grade. Capable of thinking under stress and is able to constantly move, give out commands, and regulate his heart energy) Range: Dozens to possibly hundreds of meters | Same as previous | Same as previous, Dozens of Kilometers with Baou Zakeruga | Several kilometers with most spells | Planetary | Average melee range Standard Equipment: Mantle | Red Book Intelligence: Below Average (Gash is still just a child) | Genius (Capable of getting straight A's without attending class. Can calculate trajectories mid-battle. Is known as a child genius. Constant creates plans on the fly and is capable of using Gash's power in highly effective ways. Was capable of learning demon language and modifying Faudo's controls in an hour) Weaknesses: If their book is burned, Gash will be returned to the demon world. The third spell, Jikerudo, only works if there are metal objects around | Same as previous | Same as previous | Same as previous | This form can only be accessed if Gash has the support of all the members of the fight to become king | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The First Spell: Zakeru Gash fires electricity from his mouth. This is his weakest spell. It was his most used spell until the pair obtained the fifth spell, Zakeruga. This spell has decent range and area of effect. The Second Spell: Rashirudo Gash opens his mouth and an electric several meters high appears from the ground before him. This spell is used to block attacks, but can also be used offensively as the spell bounces back attacks with an electric shock, making them more powerful than the original. The Third Spell: Jikerudo This spell is only useful in an area with metal. Gash releases a slow moving ball of light from his mouth. When it disappears, the intended targeted is magnetized to the nearest metallic object. It is unknown how long this effect lasts, but it is likely at least a minute. This technique was first used to catch a very fast opponent. The Fourth Spell: Baou Zakeruga: This is the power Gash inherited from his father, king of the demon world, Lord Bell. This spell takes the shape of a dragon holding twin lightning bolts that charges at the opponent. Later on, it was shown that this spell's function was to eat other spells. Though in doing so, it also absorbed their hatred as well. Gash had to fight against that hatred in order to make the power his own. Initially, casting this spell requires Kiyomaru to have already cast other spells. The Fifth Spell: Zakeruga A piercing Zakeru. Gash opens his mouth and releases a beam of electricity. This spell is stronger than Zakeru, though it lacks the AoE of the first spell. This spell is meant to pierce through defenses and is their most used spell in the first two arcs. The Sixth Spell: Rauzaraku This spell was obtained during their fight with Kido and Dr. Riddles, where Dr. Riddles claimed to have knowledge of the secrets of the demon books. This spell boosts Gash's physical characteristics by a large amount. Allowing him to blitz foes who were previously on his level of speed, and shrug off attacks that would've seriously harmed him. However, Kiyomaru cannot cast other spells while this spell is active. The spell lasts for 30 seconds. The Seventh Spell: Zaguruzemu Gash opens his mouth and releases a ball of electricity. This spell doesn't cause any damage and instead causes whatever it hits to alight with electricity. Whatever is hit by another of Gash's attacks takes dramatically increased damage due to Zaguruzemu's trait of boosting Gash's damage output. Kiyomaru also figured out that this technique can also be used to create a chain. Casting Zaguruzemu on multiple objects as well as their opponent, and then casting Baou Zakeruga such that it would gain strength each time it struck a point in the chain, its power increased by multiple times by the time it homed in on the opponent. This can also be used to strengthen their defensive spells such as rashirudo. Allowing them to reflect attacks that would typically break through their shield. The Eighth Spell: Ganreizu Fukeru Gash summons a turret of lightning that unleashes multiple orbs of electricity at the opponent. The Ninth Spell: Teozakeru Like Zeon, Gash can also use this spell. It's essentially a more powerful version of Zakeru with more range and more area of effect. The Tenth Spell: Bao Kurou Disugurugu One of the few spells where Gash remains conscious. Gash summons the hand of Baou and is freely able to control it as though it were his own hand. Allowing him to smash through shields and corner foes. The Eleventh Spell: Maaz Jikerudon This spell releases a massive black sphere that contains electricity inside of it. The spell is capable of both attracting attacks to it, and reflecting attacks off of its surface. The sphere can suck in opponents that are too close, and blast them with enough electricity to cause serious damage. The Twelfth Spell: Ekuseresu Zakeruga Gash unleashes a massive arrow of lightning towards his opponent. The Thirteenth Spell: Jiou Renzu Zakeruga A spell with a striking resemblance to Baou. This spell is more serpentine than its demonic counterpart and has multiple lightning based flails upon its body. It can fire off these flails as a form of danmaku. The Final Spell: Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga Gash's final spell used to finish off Clear Note. He releases a giant Bao Zakeruga from his mouth, large enough to dwarf the moon, and possibly the earth as well. As this spell was used with the golden book, it is unknown if Gash can use this spell without the golden book. The spell belongs to Gash, yet he has never shown to use it without the golden book. Answer-Talker: An ability obtained once a person has died and been brought back to life. Kiyomaru obtained this ability after being killed by Leo and revived with Faudo's liquid. This ability gives Kiyomaru the ability to answer any question. This, in effect, provides him with precognition. He can answer how to dodge an attack, the best way to defeat any enemy, how an attack functions, etc. The only drawback is the fact that the ability stresses the mind. But this drawback was overcome during his training with Dufeax. Key: BoS | 1000 Year Demon Arc | Faudo Arc | Final Arc | Golden Book | Kiyomaru Takamine Note: Kiyomaru only has access to the answer talker during Gash's Faudo Arc and Final Arc keys. And his durability should be taken as Large Building level for Gash's BoS key. Others Notable Victories: Kafuru (Senran Kagura) Kafuru's Profile (Note: BoS G&K were used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Chelsea Mamonarge (Bunny Must Die: Chelsea and the 7 Devils) Chelsea's Profile (Note: BoS G&K were used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Konjiki no Gash Bell Category:Stone Walls Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Students Category:Princes Category:Shield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists